tremendous_comicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ralph Longston
Backstory: On his 25th birthday, Ralph Longston was diagnosed with Addison’s Disease, with little hope of him seeing his next birthday. In order to make sure that Ralph would survive, the doctor’s gave him adrenaline shots, hoping that it’ll increase the levels that he lacked. After a mix up between scientist notes at the lab, Ralph was given adrenaline infused with tachyons. Surprisingly, Ralph was able to keep the adrenaline-tachyon at a steady level, and give himself super speed. Inspired by other heroes, Ralph created a costume of his favorite color and became the Blue Blur. Personality: Quick witted, quick thinking man who loves to make quick jokes. Known to get into trouble, especially if it involves a joke. When using the adrenaline, and finishes using it, he becomes loopy and tired. Fun Facts: #Blue Blur’s occupation gives him the opportunity to use his spare time to research his knowledge on the adrenaline accident, figuring out some way for him to become faster. #Blue Blur has traveled to each alternate universe, researching what was different between each one. He has noticed that Joan of Arc is a constant hero in each universe. #Blue Blur has a sidekick named Violet Velocity (real name Julian) who attempted the same adrenaline shots that Ralph got, but almost died. Blue Blur saved him, and gave him the powers in the right way, agreeing to finally let Julian become his sidekick. #His villain counterpart obtained his powers via electric chair accident, now known as the Crimson Criminal. #His fastest speed is .0000003 seconds slower than a lightning strike. It is unknown if Maximum is faster. Powers: *Adrenaline activation: Thanks to the tachyon infused adrenaline, Ralph is able to activate his adrenal glands to work his powers. *Superhuman speed: Ralph is able to move at extraordinary speeds when his adrenal glands are activated. When he's moving at those speeds, he's often just seen as a blur of blue, hence his name. He is quick enough that it can seem he's in multiple places at once when in a enclosed space. He is able to move fast enough that he can travel through time with little effort, though it makes him queasy to do so. If moving fast enough, it can seem that the world is at a stand still for him, while he's taking a brisk walk. *Superhuman reflexes: Ralph can react quicker at superhuman levels, being able to dodge lighting with a simple side step. *Superhuman stamina: Ralph can move at extraordinary speeds for a extended period of time without getting tired. *Superhuman agility: Ralph's agility and balance are quick enough that he can move quicker than others would be able to. *Superhuman strength: By focusing on strength instead of speed, Ralph can gain superhuman strength for approximately 10 seconds. Any longer and he faints. *Accelerated regeneration: Ralph can heal injures 10x faster than a regular human can. He can heal a broken bone in a minute if enough adrenaline is activated. *Cyclone creation: By waving his arms in circular motions, Ralph can create cyclones from his arms. *Time travel: By moving to close the speed of light, Ralph can travel through time, focusing on the exact time he wants to travel to. *Alternate reality traveling: By moving quick enough, Ralph can travel to alternate realities. *Accelerated thought process: By activating the adrenal glands in the brain, Ralph can absorb information and think at super speed. With this he can learn how to operate complex technology within minutes. *Accelerated vision: Along with the adrenal glands in the brain, Ralph can also view objects and people at a slower motion, making him see a 100 mph fastball move at only 1 mph. *Molecular oscillation: Ralph can vibrate at a speed quick enough for him to phase through objects, making him become intangible. Abilities: *Medical knowledge *Pressure point intuition: With his occupation as a medical doctor, Ralph can strike a person at the right spot to render them immobilized. He was able to take down Red Rival once with a pressure point that made Red Rival unable to move. Weakness: *Limited rush: He can access his super speed for a limited amount of time, before it takes small affects on his adrenal glands and wears him out. If stopped after his time limit, he will uncontrollably shake at quickened speeds. *Strong weight: He can be immobilized by a extremely large and heavy object that he cannot vibrate through or lift for shorter than 10 seconds.